The Problem with Confessing
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: He wants to tell her how he feels. But he is too much of a coward to be honest. One-sided KalosShipping.


If there was one thing Calem wanted more than anything in the world...

His best friend Serena, the girl who dragged him all over Kalos, convincing him to fight the gyms alongside her, even though she would always be that one, tiny step ahead of him because she wanted the victory more than him. She was the one that wanted to be Champion. He just wanted to travel with her.

And here they were; travelling together, PokéDexes in hand, pokémon by one side and on their other side, their neighbour, as its always been, their entire life. Neighbours, and best friends since they were both allowed out on their own, though never beyond their gardens. Here they were, 12 years old, and he was a coward for never being able to tell her how he felt. How did it all begin again?

Ah yes, it was that one time, when they were eight. She'd found her mother's make-up supplies, then convinced said mother to put some on. He probably would've been alright if it weren't for that kiss on the cheek, that innocent kiss...

_"Don't I look cute?"_

_"Yeah, I guess..."_

_"Y'think? You're so sweet!"_

He still swears the perfume helped sway him though.

Either way, he was now stuck in this rut. He wanted to tell her, to just confess, "Hey, guess what? I really like you and have done since we were little kids." But he wasn't the confident sort, couldn't just come out and say it. Besides, there was also that underlying fear that doing something like that would ruin their friendship; on the one hand, she might not return his feelings, and then things would be awkward. On the other, she might. Then they give it a go. Then something happens to cause them to stop the relationship and...things would be...awkward...

Then there was what everyone else would say. Shauna would be happy for them, he knew that...but at the same time, he could tell she had a thing for him ever since she, him and Serena helped out that guy at Parfum Palace and then the fireworks... So while he knew she'd be happy for them, he also knew that she would be disappointed. And the boys, well, Arceus knows how they'd react.

He also couldn't help but think of how the public would react, considering they'd grown to become quite well known around the region thanks to Serena's skill. Then there's the fact that she wants to be - and knowing her, will become - the Champion. It'd put them even more in the spotlight, something he was never comfortable with in the first place. He'd practically freaked the minute Viola pointed her camera his way.

Calem was always thinking of ways he could tell her, but he was never brave enough to just be honest. Though he has tried...

* * *

"H-hey, Serena?" The girl in question turned around as the two entered Anistar City.

"Yeah?" Calem gulped, lifting his hand to push his hat further over his face to hide his red cheeks; not that it would've matter, as the colour could easily have been explained away by the low temperatures of Eastern Kalos.

"Can I...ask you something?" he said, fingers quivering. Serena smiled, "Sure. You can me ask anything." Her Sylveon sat next to her, watching his trainer expectantly, while the boy's own Umbreon kept her eyes trained on the brunet standing next to her, expression unreadable.

"Uh, I-I was wondering..." he trailed off, and Umbreon could tell instantly that he chickening out. Calem lifted his hat slightly, wearing a small smile now, and continued, the sentence very much different from what he would've wanted to have said, "If you and I could have a quick practise battle before we take on the gym. To make sure Umbreon and Sylveon are ready." Serena rolled her eyes, though she still wore that smile.

"If you want, but I'm positive you got this. Besides, you're the one with the type advantage here. Tell you what," she said, turning her body in a suggestion that she was about to walk off, "you get us a room for the night at the Pokémon Center while I check out the boutique they got in this town, and then we'll meet up and battle later. 'Kay?" He nodded, muttering a small, "Yeah, that sounds fine." At that, Serena's smile widened slightly and she walked off, Sylveon following, though not without throwing a cheery, "Syl Sylvie" to Umbreon. Once the two turned a corner, Calem's smile dropped and he threw himself onto a nearby bench with a frustrated groan.

"I am a coward," he said to himself, his words muffled as he buried his face in his hands. Umbreon jumped up next to him on the bench and nuzzled his arm, murmuring a comforting, "Um Brie. Ree." When her trainer didn't respond, she forcefully nudged his arms away from his face and sat in his lap, licking his cheek once. He sighed, giving the Dark-type a small smile, turned up at one end.

"Maybe some other time," he muttered, scratching his pokémon by the neck, causing her to purr happily. She nuzzled him again, her head leaning against his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her and stood.

"Better go get us that room then."

* * *

**Ah, I'm so proud of myself, this is the first KalosShipping oneshot I've completed, because trust me, I've started many, and this is the first that I've been able to publish.**

**Some headcanon stuff featured here, including personality and mons.**

**Hope you all liked, thank you for reading, drop a review if you would be so kind. You don't have to review...but it is nice to see what people think. :)**

**Thanks again.**

**Angel-chan x**


End file.
